Confessions
by LittlePi46
Summary: It's close to Valentine's Day at Kisaragi Academy, and 3 best friends decide to ask out their crushes. But when its time to confess, things might go wrong. Will Satoshi, Yoshiki, and Morishige keep their love? Will someone else steal their lover's heart? Or will they be left alone? Multiple Shipping's in the story. Rated T for some Foul lang Fluff and Various Humor. Story Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**Notice: This is my first Fanfiction posted here, so I'm basically new. **

**Hey there guys, It's LittlePi46. This is (like I mentioned) my first Fanfiction. This is Rated T for some foul language and fluff. There's also multiple shippings in this story, (SatoshixNaomi, YoshikixAyumi, and MayuxMorishige.) Well enough of the small introduction, lets begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party in any way...**

* * *

Chapter 1- Go First

"Hey Satoshi." a tall blonde male greeted. "Hey Yoshiki." Satoshi replied. Yoshiki Kishinuma and I talked for a bit. "So what's up? Valentine's Day is coming up next week, and who are you going to Ask?" Yoshiki grinned with an evil look. "Umm... why do you need to know?" "Heheh, isn't it Nakashima bro? Be honest." Satoshi feared for the worst, asking Nakashima out on a date. "Well, Yes... Umm... How about you Yoshiki? How about the friend of yours, Azusa, who calls you knight-kun?" "Wha- No! I never even liked her we are just friends! And she goes to a different school!" Yoshiki mumbled, _'Dammit Azusa why did you call me knight-kun..?_'

_(A/N: Azusa is a girl from who Yoshiki met, she calls him knight-kun. for some odd reason.) _

"I guess nobody Satoshi.. I might just be a lone wolf again..." He sighed, with a sad face. Satoshi pitied him and pat his back...

Although he used to smoke and beat up others, he changed both his smoking addiction and attitude. But to this day, some students think he still smokes in the bathroom like he would normally do. While the others don't think he does that anymore. But that doesn't matter; he changed because of a girl...

Then, a flashback occurred to Yoshiki.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Kishinuma.. Taking another smoke I see..?" An older man, who was disgusted by the sight, walked up to him. It was the Gym Teacher. "Well no wonder why your parents disowned you!" He chuckled. "With smoking and beating up others, you should drop out if you don't like school.." Then he continues on and on about early pregnancy and raising bad kids. After a while, Yoshiki spoke, "heh.. Yea my parents didn't even like me... they disowned me.." Then I thought, _'maybe I can beat the crap out of this guy then drop out. Ah well, first try anyway._' Right before Yoshiki could think of beating the Gym Teacher, a young girl, walks in, telling the teacher that the vice principal is looking for him. The Gym teacher thanked her and left.

POV of Yoshiki:

_'That was close..._' I thought. The Class rep decided to talk.

"You were thinking about beating him.. Weren't you.. And dropping out..?" She asks. I replied yes. The girl gave a little speech of what would happen if he drops out. She also scolded me to stay in school and make it through graduation. I nodded, in a surprised way. '_Why is she caring for me? Is it because for my future?_' She then, asked, "Are you Yoshiki Kishinuma from class 2-4?" I replied yes. "Oh cool! I'm Ayumi Shinozaki from class 2-9!" I thanked her for helping me.

Then I asked her, "Hey Shinozaki..?" "Yes?" "Was the vice principal actually expecting him..?" She giggled, "hehe, nope, it was a lie." I chuckled a little bit... And from that day on.. I realized... She was the perfect one...

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

_'Shinozaki.._' Yoshiki mumbled. '_ She might be the last straw, and the only one who I like...'_

Yoshiki shrugs, taking the chances.

As they walk towards the Cafeteria, Yoshiki lost his balance and bumps into a classmate, who was hearing their conversation.

"Morishige?!" The two boys saw a blue haired boy with glasses, Sakataro Morishige. He chuckled. "Well well, Kishinuma.. I heard everything." Both Yoshiki and Satoshi knew that their secret was out. "Satoshi, isn't it obvious that he is thinking about Shinozaki?" Satoshi realizes this and nods laughing a bit. "Wha- What! How the hell did you know?!" Morishige smiles and starts to snicker. "You always look at her in class.. Is something romantic stirring in your mind? Or is it, you are stalking her?" Yoshiki blushes and gets a bit mad, he changes the subject and asks, "Well don't you like Suzumoto?" Morishige starts to get red from Yoshiki's question. Then, the two starts to argue. With Satoshi needed to stop this, he decided, _'Think Satoshi, chill them out or drag them..?_' Satoshi realizes that his stomach was growling. "Hey!" he shouted, also drawing attention from other students. "Before this gets carried away, don't you think we should settle this over lunch?" Both Yoshiki and Morishige realized it was 8 minutes passed the Lunch, and they were also hungry. "All right.." The two said, exchanging glares.

* * *

"Heheh... Naomi won't see this coming..." a girl chuckled. As Seiko Shinohara approaches her best friend, Naomi Nakashima from behind, she tackles the short brown haired girl and screams, "Look at these huge glorious bong bongs!"

"Seiko-..! Will you please get your hands off my chest?!" The girl screamed, embarrassed in the cafeteria line.

"Whatchipow!" Seiko squealed. "Naomi, You know I can't resist touching them!~"

"But not here Seiko.. not in front of perverted boys.. Ok?" Naomi whispered.

Not far away, two girls were watching them at a 8 seated table. One of the girls with blue hair, and two pigtails, while the other has brown hair, with a hair band. They were used to seeing Seiko Doing whatever she wants to Naomi. The brown haired girl looks at the time _'12:48..._' she mutters. Mayu then asks her companion, "Hey, Shinozaki, have you seen shige-nii or the other two?" Mayu asked. "I don't know, maybe they are coming.. Oh wait! They're here!" As the blue haired girl points at the enterance of the cafeteria where she first saw Yoshiki, next came Satoshi, then Morishige. "Finally.." Ayumi sighed. The 3 musketeers came in with red, blushed faces. As they seat themselves, Mayu walks up to the blue haired boy, "Shige-nii! I was so worried about you! Where were you? And.. Why is your face red?" "It's ok Mayu, we were just talking. He glared at Yoshiki who was giving the _'am i in trouble'_ look at Ayumi. Yoshiki doesn't seem to noticed and looks back at Mayu. "Don't worry, as long as I am here, you won't have to worry about me."

Morishige smiles, then realizes, _'wait what did i just say?! and did Satoshi and Yoshiki hear me telling her? What will Mayu think of me?'_

"Shige-nii..?" Mayu asks

"Yea..?"

"Will you... Go on.." Mayu stumbled and blushes a little.

"..on a date.. With me..?" Morishige's eyes widened, and felt his heart skip a beat. "Yes..!" He replied. Mayu got closer to Morishige. She blushes and kisses him.

Morishige felt fireworks lit off, as he and Mayu's lips came in contact.

* * *

Satoshi and other students congratulated the new couple, along with Naomi, and Ayumi, while Yoshiki smiled a bit and disappeared out from sight.

Nobody noticed Seiko texting to Morishige...

When Mayu and Morishige gasped for air, he heard his ringtone going off and checks who sent him a message. It was Seiko.

Seiko: "So, since you guys are a couple, are you two ding dongs gonna make out? If so I'll tell the Drama club your experience!~ ^_^"

"... Seiko! You better not!" Morishige screamed, with a Red, embarrassed face. He starts to chase after a naughty Seiko out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? :) Sorry if the beginning was a bit confusing! It would be nice to leave a review and hope to stay along with my stories! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys! I managed to complete this 2nd chapter while the first was up for almost a few hours. This might seem a bit shorter than the first... Anyways, don't want to keep you guys waiting! Here's Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Corpse Party in any way..**

* * *

Chapter 2- Advice

"Shinohara! Get back over here!" Morishige yells, trying to catch up to Seiko, who just sent him an awful, naughty text message. The group laughed as Morishige and Seiko ran out of the cafeteria.

5 minutes before the Bell rang, Morishige came back exhausted, covered in sweat, with Seiko, who was still laughing. "Mori! You look like someone who ate too much beans and went off like a spaceship! " Everyone bursted into tears, while Morishige was embarrassed by Seiko.

_'I'll get you next time... Shinohara..'_ The bell rang and the students went off to their next class.

* * *

Naomi however, has P.E. with Seiko. Then worried thoughts poured into Naomi's head. _'No no no... Seiko don't you dare think of any perverted thoughts…'_ But it only made it worse.

"Seiko! Stop pinching my butt.!" Naomi screams, embarrassed. It was Seiko's normal routine when it comes around P.E.

"I love that ass Naomi :3 Like I said, it's tempting to touch it" Seiko replied.

Their gym teacher told the class to run 2 miles. Mostly everyone groaned but they had to do it...

After a hard running day, Seiko points out to some boys in a group.

"Hey look! There's your Mochii Lover Naomi!" Seiko points out to a tall, brown haired boy who is hanging out with a few friends.

"Go say hi to him in front of his friends!" Seiko teased. "No Seiko! That would be embarrassing! Besides, his friend's are perverted!" Naomi starts gets a bit annoyed.

"Well..? Go or i'll molest you in front of his friiends!~" She shoved Naomi a bit.

"But- Wait! Seiko… I.." Naomi stumbled for a second. Before she could finish her sentence, the school bell rings for next class. Immediately, She runs back to the locker room and changes back into her uniform.

_'Phew!_' She sighed. "Last class is 2-9. And I get to see Mochida!" _'Wait... Why am I thinking about him? Ugh... Seiko... Why...?_'

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Oi Satoshi, who were those 2 lovely ladies with big ding dongs that were pointing at us?" His friend asks. Satoshi turns red as soon as he heard **'2 lovely ladies with big ding dongs.'**

"Ehh.. Uhh... They're my friends..!" Satoshi replied with a blushed face, not knowing what to say next.

"Geez man, you get all the good girls, while we are stuck here, farting around." His 2nd friend complains.

"Shoji, calm down, you will eventually get a girl, just don't think of anything perverted, ok?" "Oi! Thanks for the advice Sato!" Shoji replied. "Yea.." Satoshi mumbled. _'Now I gotta think of something... For the girl with big jiggly puffed-wait…' "..._Jiggly what?!"

" Now is that exactly going on in your mind? Or did Shoji strike you with a perverted thought?"

Satoshi immediately turns to see who was teasing him. "Heheh, and I thought you were the girl expert!" Yoshiki playfully punches his arm.

A few minutes passed by with an awkward silence between the two. Satoshi finally decides to speak first.

"Hey Yoshiki?"

"What?"

"Do you... Have any advice for me to talk to Nakashima?" Satoshi asked. "Umm.. Why are you asking me? You seem to be the chick magnet around." Yoshiki replied, still teasing his best friend.

"I dunno... Anyways, We shouldn't keep Yui-Sensei waiting for us." Satoshi replied. They ran off for Class 2-9.

* * *

After Class ends, Yoshiki decides to find Seiko and ask her a question.

"Hey Shinohara.." "What's up? Hey you should go get your lover babe right there!~" Seiko exclaimed, pointing at Ayumi who was talking to one of their classmates in the hallway.

"No no, it's nothing like that.. I need to ask you something.." Yoshiki replied

"Eh? What's the matter then?" "Do you... Know if she likes someone else..? Other than Satoshi?" Seiko thought hard.

"Hmm... Not that I can think of, but I do remember she like this one boy, but he doesn't go to our school, well honestly I don't like the idiot she cruises on..." Seiko gave a 'I'm sorry thats all what I know' look to Yoshiki.

"Thanks..." "Oh tell Satoshi this.." She whispers in Yoshiki's ear, telling him information. "..! Really?" Yoshiki eyes widened.

"Shhh... Ok? And give this to Satoshi..." Seiko asks and gives him a blue envelope "... Ok."

As Yoshiki was surprised by Seiko's secret information passed he wondered. _'Why didn't Shinohara tell Satoshi in Private about this? Or.. Was there something else that prevented her from telling Satoshi..? Well who knows..'_

He finds Satoshi pulling out his notebooks from his locker to take home. "Hey Satoshi, remember how you said you needed advice for Nakashima?" "Yea, what about it?"

"Apparently, Shinohara wanted me to give this letter to you... I don't know what it's all about..." Yoshiki looks at the clock in the middle of the hallway. "4:57.. Crap..! Hey sorry Satoshi, I better get going to work, the boss wants me there by 5:10."

"Ok thanks Yoshi."

Yoshiki disappears into the crowd, leaving Satoshi with the letter. "Hmm.. Let's see..." As he opens the letter, neatly so the flap doesn't get ripped, he finds the words stamped, Naomi Nakasima. He recognizes the beautiful handwriting scribbled on a yellow paper. It's from Shinohara.. What does she have to say..?" As he reads the letter, he mumbles, _'No... That can't be...'_ He Thought...

* * *

**Sorry for ending it here! I don't want to spoil everything in 1 chapter YET. The next chapter will be mostly around Ayumi... (Not with Yoshiki yet!) Note: In Chapter 4, we will know what Satoshi read. Well Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story! Cya! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys, it's LittlePi46. In chapter 3 we will see an intro that takes place at the near end of chapter 2, where Seiko was pointing at Ayumi and a fellow classmate, who will be explained in this chapter. Just to note, the chapter may get a bit weird, and I feel like something is partially lemon related.. But I don't know.. Anyways, enough with me talking. Here's Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party in any way...**

**Another Notice: Akiko and Takeji are fictional characters, they do not to intend to be in the Original Corpse Party Series.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Give Hopes

"Hey Ayumi, what grade did you get on the quiz?"

"Oh I got an A! How about you Akiko?" The shy girl responds, "Well... B+.. My parents are gonna kill me.." Ayumi pitied for her friend.

Akiko Kawate was a high school Junior, just like Ayumi and the others. 2 years ago When she was a Freshmen, Akiko was bullied by jealous girls who claim she was ugly. If it wasn't for Ayumi, who stood up for her, she would have a hard life in school. "Don't give up all hopes Akiko! Maybe you can do better next time on the test! Oh speaking of which..."

Ayumi reached into her bag, revealing a small cute plushy that was 5 in. tall. The plushy looks like Ayumi. She gave Akiko the doll. "Akiko, this charm I'm going to give you will bring up courage and determination. When it comes around to tests and exams, you will feel like you can finish the test in no time! But, Keep it along with you at all times!"

"Oh my..! It's pretty Ayumi! Where did you get this?" "My sister made it! Isn't that cool?"

"Yea!... Awww.. I wish I had a sister like yours.." Akiko saddened.

Akiko's sister was mainly bossy and popular. When it comes to charms, she would normally throw it in the trash can or keep it for herself. "Well thanks again, I'll go try to prevent my older sister from seeing the doll. Bye!" "Bye!" Ayumi, left, with a smile. She helped out her own friend.

* * *

"Hinoe! Im back!" "Welcome home Ayumi, I see.. You gave your friend the plushie I made? That's nice of you!" I was greeted by My older sister who I admired a lot. "Mom and Dad away on a business trip again..?" Ayumi groaned, hoping to tell them about her experience at school today. "Yep, well I made some dinner for you." "Oh cool! Teriyaki Chicken with rice?" "Heheh, Ayumi, I know you like a book." Hinoe smiled as she served her younger sister food.

"Hey Sis..?" Ayumi asked

"Yes Ayumi?" "...Why do I have some dreams of 2 boys?" Hinoe was dumbfounded by Ayumi's unusual question. "Well, usually that means you have feelings for them. What are their names?" "One of them, this pretty boy, Takeji Ogawa, he goes to Hira University High School. The other... Yoshiki Kishinuma, he is sweet, and goes to my school."

"Hmm... Let's see... Once you go to sleep, I will see which you kind of fall for the most.." It was 10:43, and Hinoe is prepared to see her younger sister's dream. Ayumi nods 'it's Showtime.' As Ayumi starts to fall into a deep sleep, she thought, _'I hope it's him...'_

In one click, she is out…

* * *

"Shinozaki!" A male voice screams. Ayumi looks at her surroundings. She was in a school, but not in her classroom… It was an elementary school. As she looks around her surroundings, she believes this was the library. After a bit of observing her surroundings, she sees Mayu and another girl, who appears with shoulder length wavy hair, and a uniform she never recognized. She also sees Yoshiki, in front of her saying, "Shinozaki.. I'm not your older brother... For starters..."

_'Why would I think Kishinuma is my older brother?_' Then I soon realized I was walking up to Yoshiki, and started to bite his neck. "Mmmmhnn, blood..." a voice said. "Eeargh! What was that voice I just heard?!" Right at that same moment, I saw Mayu and the younger girl charging towards him, but gave the 'I got this look.' What he did... Made my heart flutter.. I was next to him, in his arms... Yoshiki was mumbling, "Shinozaki... Please.. Come back to me..." Then, I saw a white beam of light…

I smiled, a bit.. When I opened my eyes, I saw Yoshiki, Mayu and the girl. But something... Was not right... Their eyes... _were soulless_. "Shinozaki... Is something wrong..?" Yoshiki begins to smile, but with an Evil grin…

"Shinozaki get out of there!" Another male voice was heard. She saw her 'hero,' Takeji Ogawa. "Ogawa! Help me!" She screamed.

Takeji struggles to save her, he pushes through the 2 girls, then punches Yoshiki,. He then, carries Ayumi to safety. "Are you hurt..?" he asked. She blushes, "no..." As she was about to give a kiss to her savior, a voice echoed in her head. _"Wake Up Ayumi.."_ She heard a familiar voice. _"Wake up, this is all fake."_ Ayumi blinks, _"Please.. You are starting to scare me.."_ Then in a flash, all 4 crowded soulless friends start to crowd around her. "Come on Ayumi... Stay.. With us..." Takeji asked her. She was grabbed by one arm. Then another arm. Until she felt a lot of pain as if her arms are going to be ripped off.

"NOOOOO!" She screams.

* * *

"Nooo-..!" Her older sister right next to her in bed, worried. Ayumi at that point, was beyond scared. She cried in Hinoe's arms, saying "I'm Sorry."

"It's ok Ayumi... It's just a dream.." When she calmed down, Ayumi decides to look at her Alarm clock. '5:38..' "S-Sister.." "D-Did.. You... See what happ-" she stops talking, and cries again.

Hinoe then, muttered something Ayumi didn't hear. "She likes both... But one will be with her.. And the other won't... This is gonna be an interesting battle..."

She then chuckles, "_We will wait and see..."_

* * *

** Dun Dun Dun! Heheh, that's a terrible ending...**** XD Well.. Chapter 4 is (hopefully) going to transition characters mostly.. Well, leave a review and tell me if the story is going ok and good or it's getting more confusing and characters aren't exactly "perfect." Well reviews help me out. LittlePi46 signing out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's LittlePi46. as I am typing up chapter 5, the story may get a bit more confusing with transitions and other stuff in the story. Well.. here's Chapter 4, what most of you guys are waiting for :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party, or "The Ramen Shop" in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Awkward Friendships

After Ayumi woke up from a dream, she was still in tears. With the images stuck in her head, she doesn't know which boy is better, Yoshiki or Takeji.

Since Ayumi couldn't sleep anymore, she decided to get dressed in her school uniform, but wearing her favorite orange hoodie. Ayumi ate breakfast and walked off to school, waving bye to Hinoe.

**Meanwhile...**

_'Oh Shinozaki..! I would do anything... For you... Even if you molest-..!'_ "Gyaaahh! What the hell?!" Yoshiki woke up. He was relieved to still be in his bedroom. "It was a dream... Luckily not a wet dream…" His alarm clock didn't buzz either.

It was 5:57 AM in the morning, and Yoshiki couldn't fall back to sleep.

"Ah whatever, it's my first time I woke up super early..." He gets out of bed, and takes a shower to wake himself up. He gets out, changes into his uniform, but this time with a green shirt underneath his uniform, and a brown snow cap.

As he eats breakfast, he gets a text message from his friend.

**- Subject- Guess What!**

Friend: Hey Yoshiki! :)

Yoshiki: Hey, what's up?

Friend: Dude! I was walking towards school, and I'm here in the park, talking to your crush! Get over here before your chances get taken away! :D

Yoshiki: Really? I'll be there in 10 minutes!

Friend: Hurry :)

**-Message ends-**

"Im kind of looking forward to seeing her." Yoshiki says, eating another spoonful of cereal. As Yoshiki walks to the park, he gets an odd feeling that he might see Ayumi along the way.

* * *

_"Huh, I think she left her house, and I would seeing her walking around here by now..."_ His predictions were wrong. Not a single figure could be seen at the park except for a man jogging with a grey husky.

He then, sees his friend, sitting on the bench. As he walks closer, he saw another figure with her. With the outline of the other girl visible to Yoshiki, he suddenly gasps. "Uh oh..."

**20 minutes earlier...**

"Class Rep! Hey!"

"..? Oh hey Akiko!" Ayumi waved at the girl who called her first. "Why are you up early?" Akiko wonders. She was wearing a magenta jacket with her school uniform tucked underneath.

"Girl problems, I couldn't sleep. :/" "Oh I See.. Who were you cruising around? I'm guessing it's that Satoshi guy. :P" "What? No! I- it's No one! (⌒-⌒; )" Ayumi starts to get worried if Akiko continues on with the subject. She tries to change the subject, but it didn't work.

"Come on Ayumi.. There's no one else around to hear, it's just us." Akiko gave a sad puppy face. She sighed when Akiko's words echoed… "It's just us. It's just us…" She believes she can trust Akiko, but under one circumstance. "Don't tell anyone then ok?" Akiko starts to glow, happily, "Ok!" "Ok.. It's..." "Oh! speaking of which!" She interrupts Ayumi and starts to text someone.

"You should meet this boy! He had a crush on you since freshmen year!" Ayumi realizes that it's either Yoshiki or Takeji. She begins turning red and asked Akiko to text the boy to come.

* * *

**20 minutes later.. In the present..**

"Is that... Him..?" As she saw a figure in the fog, he was approaching towards the two girls sitting on the bench. He was tall, a faint glow of blonde hair appeared. He was also wearing the Kisaragi School uniform. ... As he approached closer and closer.. Ayumi saw who was the mystery person...

"K-K-Kishinuma-kun?!" She was startled, screamed, and slapped Yoshiki on the cheeks as if he was a plastic dummy doll. "Oui! Oui! He reacted hiding his cryful pain.

(A/N: its O-Uie not "Oi" it's supposed to be a silent 'W' in "Owie.")

"Oww~ it hurts :(" Yoshiki whimpered "Sorry.. I overreacted when I saw you.." Ayumi blushes a little, only to realize Yoshiki . "It's fine." "Well... Moving on..." Akiko responds to the awkward silence between the 3. "Hey do you guys want something at the cafe? I can pay." Yoshiki asks. "Sure!" Both girls giggled "Eh? Something funny..?" Yoshiki grins. "N-Nothing love one~..!"

Then Ayumi realized what came out from her mouth. 'Oops.. I just called Kishinuma love one... I wonder what will he react to that..' As Ayumi's red starts to get red and red, Akiko laughed at Yoshiki's priceless reaction. Akiko then whispers to Yoshiki, "Do it..."

He clears his throat and then asks, "Shinozaki... Do you..." He stumbled as he was trying to release his feelings. "Do you... Like me..?" He asks without hesitation. "Yoshiki... I.. I D-" Yoshiki was frightened that she might say she doesn't.

But to his surprise- "I Do.." Ayumi blushes and gets close to Yoshiki. As they were about to kiss...

"Hey! You gotta thank me for bringing you guys here!" She scolded both Ayumi and Yoshiki. "Oops..!" They giggled and thought the 'kiss' could wait for later. Instead, they held hands towards the café. With Ayumi and Akiko talking about the Valentine's day Party plan, he liked the way both were having fun as friends, but.. Could it be taken to the next level of friendship? Where Mayu and Ayumi stand? He shook his head, believing they will be there eventually.

As the 3 enter the cafe, Ayumi saw a male, about 18 years old, with complete black hair, green sharp eyes. He was also wearing a school uniform. Akiko and Yoshiki looked at Ayumi who was staring at the boy, with fear. _'Is that.. Takeji..?'_ The Class Rep starts to shaken by the sight of the boy. "Let's get out of here, the boy is scaring the class rep." Akiko tugs Yoshiki's shirt. "Sure, is _'The Ramen Shop' _fine?" "Yea that's actually better.. I'm still kind of hungry." They also have the Miso Ramen Special today! Well, Best of Hope that he doesn't go here next..." Maybe he might...

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Satoshi was looking up at the ceiling, recalling about what the letter. He sighed and happily looked at the time, "6:37... I guess 23 minutes of sleep will be fine."

As he falls back asleep, he was unaware of his younger sister reading the blue opened envelope with the private letter...

"Onii-Chan..." She mutters. Yuka looks at the sleeping Satoshi and looks back at the letter. "I should give him the necklace before he goes out with Nakashima..."

* * *

**Well, at least now we know that it's not a cliffhanger :) The next chapter should be ready by tomorrow or earlier.. Depends if I want to write it or not XD. Some Reviews and following this story is much appreciated! I will catch you guys in the next Chapter! Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there guys, It's LittlePi46. I have been experiencing technical problems with the story.. 1.) When a new chapter is posted.. It is up, but the time is staying around the time I uploaded Chapter 3. 2.) Guests couldn't write a review and had to go through moderation. I fixed problem 2 so there should be no worries for reviews guests! But I still don't know for problem 1... Probably cloud issues. Well, anyways.. Here is the moment we have been waiting for... Chapter 5! :)**

**Disclaimer: (This is getting old but I have to do it) I do not own Corpse Party in any way...**

* * *

Chapter 5- Revealing the Truth

"Oh no! Did I oversleep?!"

Satoshi wakes up to his alarm, still buzzing. "6:35..." He mutters. As Satoshi gets up, and changes into his uniform, he notices the letter was opened, and right next to it is a shiny object. "Was this... From Yuka..? Oh no..."

A thousand feared thoughts entered my mind,_ 'what if she saw where Nakashima and I were going out? What is she going to think of me? Is she gonna get mad?'_ "Stop this Satoshi! Pull yourself together!"

* * *

"Onii-Chan?" His younger sibling asks. Yuka Mochida, Satoshi's younger sister comes out from her bedroom, to see who was ranting. Yuka was still in her nightgown.

"Yuka... Did you leave me this necklace..?" His other brother asked with concern. "I left it out for you... Onii-chan... You should give it to Nakashima.. Tell her your feelings. Confess!" Satoshi's jaw dropped as he heard Yuka's speech. _'How did Yuka manage to buy a necklace..? Wait... Is that..._' Never mind. I decided to go with the flow. "I promise Yuka, I will give it to her.." He smiles, with undefeatable courage.

**Meanwhile...**

"Seiko...! Stop touching both my chest and my butt!" Naomi squeaked.

"uuhhh… Huh? What are you talking about?" As Naomi turns around, she sees Seiko all the way across from the room, sleeping on the futon, half awake.

"..." "But I would still love to touch dat Ass~" "Seiko!" Naomi throws a large pillow at Seiko's sleepy face. "Owwww- it hurts.."

With the awkward silence going on, Naomi decides to break it and asks Seiko a question.

"Seiko..."

"What is it..?" Seiko was still rubbing her head after the impact from the pillow.

"Does Satoshi have a younger sibling?"

"I'm not too sure... Why?"

"I have an odd feeling... That Somebody else read the letter.."

Seiko shuttered, hoping that it wasn't his parents or his perverted friends.

* * *

"Hey Yuka! I'll see you back at home tonight!" "Ok Onii-Chan! Have fun with your Date!" She squealed, skipping happily towards school. _'That Yuka girl..._' Satoshi smiled.

As he was staring back happily at Yuka, he felt someone nudging his elbow. "..? Huh? Who's doing that!" Satoshi turns around, and expects to see Yoshiki. But it was not him... It was Seiko...

"Oi there Satoshi!" Seiko smiled happily for her friend to be engaged. "So what are you waiting for? Confess to Naomi! And tell her you like her huge Jiggly Ballstomper- ***Mmph!* *Mnnph!***"

Satoshi covered Seiko's mouth to make her stop talking.

"Well I'll go and confess to Naomi! Thanks for reminding me Shinohara!" Satoshi walked off hoping to find Naomi. Leaving Seiko gasping for air.

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

"Class Rep! It's ok, here, have some Miso Ramen Soup."

"T-Thanks Akiko.." Ayumi was still hyperventilating from seeing the tall Tennage Adult. "Sh-Shinozaki..." Yoshiki Asks. "What Happened back there..? Was he someone you weren't expecting? Im sorry if thats the Ca-" She interrupts him, saying, "It's ok! It's ok!"

Well... Things just got worse in the restauraunt...

"..! Shit! Here they come!" One of the Shokunin. He shouts something in a foreign language the Teenagers didn't understood.

"..? Hey excuse sir whats going on?" Yoshiki asks, confused by his alert.

"Please... Just act normal.." The Shokunin asks Yoshiki, Ayumi and Akiko.

"..! Here they come.."

As the door opens, revealing 5 strange friends, 4 of them laughing, walking whobbly, as if they are drunk, towards the Bar. "Hheey! Can wweee get 7 shots of Sake?" One of the friends asks.

Yoshiki mutters, _'These fools are easy to handle if they dare to lay their hands on Shinozaki or Akiko…'_

The other collapses muttering "Ooh! That is one sexy girrl! Come on! Bring it!" The other 2 laughs along with the collapsed friend… While the 5th friend has drunk too, hold but he was holding something that resembled a gun.

With the 2 girls are trying to avoid eye contact with the drunk friends, Yoshiki looks and the time on his watch. "7:49..! Psst! Hey..! We gotta get to school now!" The two girls look at their phones, seeing that school starts in 20 minutes. "Yea..!"

They paid for their early breakfast, and also tried to ignore the 5 gangsters. Before they could step out of the door, it was locked. The 4 intoxicated friends looked at the 3 Teenagers and said, "Hey! Wait you little Wabbits! Get back over here!"

"Where do you think you are going?" He was holding a beer bottle, somewhat half broken, he laughs and throws it at the ceiling light.

Boom!

A huge fire appeared. The chefs and the other customers ran out through the backdoor, screaming in terror. The gangsters also left laughing as they disappear out of sight.

"Come on... Come on..." Akiko Muttered.

Akiko was good at lock picking. So much that she knew the trick to opening the door. They heard something creaking above them.

"Shinozaki! Watch out!" Yoshiki pulls Ayumi away from the wall. The fire started to rise a little, and the air was unbreathable. As the fire starts to erupt around the 3 surrounded students, all hopes seem to be lost, but then...

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

_'There's Naomi! Wow... She looks super cute as the sun bathes her soft, cold skin-! Geez Satoshi, you seem to have a huge amount of affections towards her, but now's the chance.'_

"Hey Naomi.." As Satoshi greeted Naomi. He sits next to her on the new grass lawn in front of the school.

"Hey..." Naomi replied. _'Why isn't he talking? He would normally start up a conversation.. Or is it that..'_

"I want to say something to you... Ever since we became friends... I..." He sighs and starts continuing.

"... I love you... With all my heart.. Whether if you are in danger, or feeling heartbroken.. I'll be there... For you.." "Aww Satoshi that's super sweet of you!" She blushes, and gives Satoshi a smooch on his check. Satoshi feels a warm and welcoming kiss from his new formal girlfriend.

**Then…**

** A squealing voice can be heard, but the squeal sounded happy...**

"Awww!~ It's no fun if you guys don't make out right now..." Seiko exclaimed, with a tear in her eyes.

She smiles and yells, "Everyone! Satoshi and Naomi are a coupple! Chant them to make oooout!~"

"Seiko!" The Couple screamed, with super bright red faces. They blush. As they were about to kiss...

"Hey is that.. Smoke..?" A girl asks. "Is that a fire..?" Another asks. When people started to whisper to another about the faint black smoke, they heard fire sirens going off in the distance, with nothing they can do...

**(A/N: Hey! I didn't forget about what happens next!)**

* * *

***cough* *cough***

The fire spreads throughout the entire building, Akiko budges the door one last time, until...

***Bang!***

The door was kicked down, but Akiko didn't do that. Standing at the front was the same Male student Ayumi was _"terrified"_ of.

"Come on! Quickly! Get out of there!" The Student shouted. Akiko was the first to leave.

As soon as Ayumi starts to leave the door, the ceiling crashes down, on top of Ayumi and Yoshiki.. Luckily, Yoshiki was holding up the fallen ceiling. He seemed to be a bit weak. Yoshiki screamed,

"Get out of here Shinozaki!" He threw the ceiling board. As he threw it, he felt getting weaker. Using all his remaining energy left, he jumps out of the building, landing on the hard pavement. The building starts to crumble and collapses.

_'Phew... that was close..._' The student muttered.

If Yoshiki was still in there holding the ceiling board, he would be a goner. People started to crowd around him, checking to see if the 4 Students were ok.

***grunts* *cough* *cough*** "I made it out already..?!" He looks around, and spots Ayumi next to him.

"Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi smiles and hugs Yoshiki, relieving that he was ok. She looked at him, noticing a slight redder face. _'Did I make him blush more or..-'_ Yoshiki falls down, with his head throbbing. One of the people in the crowding started to call for an ambulance.

"Kishinuma... Are you ok?" He nodded, muttering a few words, "heheh..."

"..?"

"Sea- f o o d... Allergy..." He chuckles, and then passes out.

* * *

**Allergies.. That's common.. Well this is gonna end for Chapter 5.. I've got an odd feeling that this story is kind of going downhill... Let me know if I should continue or stop. Well, that's it for now, and I will see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's LittlePi46. I felt like writing this in the middle of night because I think the cloud problems happen in the day time, but not in the night. In case if some of you guys don't know, I started a new Story, It's going to be funny and it features the Corpse Party Characters! Along side with Akiko and Takeji.. (Don't hate! I felt like it won't be funny without them.) Anyways. here is Chapter 6!**

**Notice: Yoshiki's Past memory is fictional, and it does not imply to be in the canon of Corpse Party.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Corpse Party in any way...**

* * *

Chapter 6- Hospitalized

"Huh..? Where am I..?" Yoshiki looks around his surroundings. He was in a hospital.

"Well finally you woke up!" A female voice spoke. He turns to see Ayumi. But she was different.

She had bandages wrapped on her head, and was wearing a long, Grey poka dot shirt. "We have been worried about you! Luckily, one of the lady called for an ambulance as soon as she saw your symptoms." Ayumi was right.

If the lady wasn't there, he could have been in the hospital 10 minutes later.

* * *

***flashback***

As Yoshiki falls to the ground, he feels weak, and couldn't walk. In the corner from his eye, he saw a lady, around their age, calling for an ambulance. He looks back at Ayumi and tells her, "Seafood... Allergy.."

***flashback ends***

"Shinozaki.. What happened to your head..?" Yoshiki asks, desperately wanting to know why is girlfriend has bandages. Ayumi took a deep breath and said, "Remember how that ceiling collapsed into us? Well..." She shed a tear. "A wooden plank hit me pretty hard. Thank god I didn't get knocked out. That Takeji guy.. Noticed the back of my head was bleeding and and told the nurse that I needed to get checked."

"Oh.. That kind of happened to me one time..."

"What happened..?"

"You don't want to know..." he replied, feeling cold. "Come on Yoshiki, you know how I feel.. When I want to know why my friend is suffering in pain... It just happens a lot.."

"Like Akiko... Remember? How do you feel for her?" she scolded at me, I decided it was best to continue with the flow, not arguing against Shinozaki. "I did bad for her.. but I didn't do anything.." He replied, looking down. He was starting to regret about ignoring the poor girl. "She was bullied every day at school. She thought life was worthless.. Until i stood up for her.. As a class rep.." She started to smile. _"That's when I first performed my duties..."_

"Yea... Just like how did for me..." Yoshiki smiles, and closes his eyes. "Aww shut up! yours was a smoke addiction!" She teased. Although that was true, he actually stopped his addiction and focused on his schoolwork more.

"But anyways, stop hiding that pain of yours.." Ayumi grins. He sighed, he was hoping that Shinozaki would regret seeing the event, but she looked determined, with fearless eyes.

"... Ok.." He said. Yoshiki pulled Ayumi's hand up to his heart. Without a warning, she fell asleep, hoping to uncover the truth.

Ayumi looks around in a room. There was thick black smoke in the air, and started to cough. She was inside a burning Classroom. She saw a boy, who was a few years older than Yoshiki, (A/N: Elementary years) helped out a small boy out of the building. "Ms. Hira! I found Kishinuma! But he isn't breathing!"_ 'Oh no.._' Ayumi thought, standing with her hands tucked to her chest. She was hoping the teacher and the boy would save his life. But then again, this was one of his painful memories... An ambulance came to the scene quickly. The 2 paramedics took Yoshiki, and placed him in the back of the car, and sped off, to the nearest hospital. "I hope he is going to be fine.." The boy muttered. "It's ok Takeji, he will make it..." Ms. Hira replied, also hoping for Kishinuma. Ayumi started to freak out as she heard Ms. Hiro spoke out Yoshiki's rescuer. She finds the dream fading, and she woke up with Yoshiki's hands tucked with her.

"You saw... Right?" He looks Ayumi into her eyes. She was saddened about his past.

"Don't worry Kishinuma... That was the past; this is the present.. Where you are with me... And Mochida... Along with the others..."

Ayumi then, starts to cry in her boyfriend's arms... Yoshiki looked at his new white poka dot shirt, and back at Ayumi.

"Yoshiki..." Ayumi asks, looking down. "Hmm? Is there something you want to tell me-" Before Yoshiki could finish up his sentence, Ayumi went close to Yoshiki, and kissed him, on the lips. He could feel her soft, warm lips come in contact with his. A burning sensation came to Ayumi, She started to climb onto Yoshiki's Hospital bed, still kissing him. When she gasps for air, she notices the awkward position they were both in, and sees the Nurse entering in…

"Ok Mr. Kishinuma, here is your perscrip-" The Nurse sees what is going on, and stops at the doorway, with her eyes wide.

"I- Im sorry if I interrupted your love making.. But Ms. Shinozaki, your parents wouldn't want to see you making out with your friend.. Besides, he still needs to recover from his allergies." Ayumi apologized to the nurse and walks back into her bed, embarrassed by the nurse.

"Kishinuma, this going to hurt a little but please bear the pain." The nurse says. "It's fine, besides, it doesn't hurt as ba- Yeeaaggh!" Yoshiki screams in pain. "It hurts! It hurts! Yaagh!" She gave him a shot so the hives won't act up again.

"Don't worry, it's just an Allergy shot." The nurse puts the needle away, gives him a bottle with prescription. "Avoid eating, and coming in contact of Seafood.. Ok? This also includes Sushi." Yoshiki groaned, Sushi was one of his favorite dish. _'I think she meant a specific type of fish.. I don't feel sick after eating Salmon and Tuna..'_ The nurse walks off to the door, leaving the recovering couple at rest.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey have you heard from any news about Shinozaki or Kishinuma?" Naomi asks, worried with fear. "Naomi.. They will be fine! Besides, I'm talking a prediction that Kishinuma will be desperate for Ayumi's smoochi smooch!" Seiko imitates the smooching sound, and gives a hint towards Naomi. "Seiko... Seriously.. Stop.." Naomi asks, irritated a little bit. She knew Seiko was telling to that she wants me to kiss Satoshi.

Naomi both blushes and glares at Seiko. _'You might embarrass me easily, but I will make a comeback later Seiko...'_ She then, chuckles and gives off a hysteric laugh...

* * *

Mayu and Morishige asks Satoshi where Ayumi and Yoshiki were. "I don't know.. Remember the fire that everyone here saw? I think... They got in an accident.." "Oh shige-nii... What if they were?!" Mayu started to whimper not knowing what happened. "Don't give up easily Mayu, maybe they weren't." Morishige, trying to calm her down.

...

"Are you Mr. Yoshiki Kishinuma, and Ms. Ayumi Shinozaki?" A male voice questions. He was wearing a black suit, with glasses as if he was an undercover cop.

"Ye- yea.. Why?" They stumbled. How does he know their names? "Once you guys recover, will you guys please come over to the Tenjin courthouse..?" The man asks, revealing his true identity.

* * *

**Sounds like trouble! Who knows.. They could be brought as testimonies, or victims.. Or worse.. Suspects! Don't worry SatoshixNaomi and MayuxMorishige fans, they will arrive in chapter 8! :) (I just like YoshikixAyumi more XD) Well that councludes this chapter. Like a mentioned, check out my other new story I made! It's called "Wipeout! Corpse Party Edition." And I will see you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there guys! It's LittlePi46. Today.. I have been experiencing cloud issues (Again.) My original chapter for this was deleted so I had to rewrite the whole thing again. Even my 2nd chapter for my new story was deleted :( (Why Dropbox?) Well, here is Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Corpse Party in any way...**

* * *

Chapter 7- News

"Im Matsuko Kawate, Head Jury of the Tenjin Courthouse." He told the 2 patients.

"I am here to ask you guys if you can come to the court to give a testimony- wait.. Are you two the ones who helped out my Daughter, Akiko?" We nodded. "My gosh thank you both!"

Ayumi realizes he was talking about both of them. She took a look at Yoshiki, who was trying to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. "Well anyways... Meet at the front of the court at 8 AM sharp." He left the Room, leaving the two at rest.

Yoshiki was about to sleep again when he notices 2 phones. There was his Samsung Galaxy, while the other was an IPhone. "Shinozaki... Is this your phone?" He holds up an IPhone in a grey protected case. "Yea..! Can I have it please?" He gives her the phone. Yoshiki looks at his phone. He has 20 unread messages. 10 of them was from Satoshi, while 5 was from Morishige. And 5 were spam.

Ayumi on the other hand... As she opens up the message app, it shows: 30 unread messages- 10 were from Naomi, 5 were from Seiko, another 5 from Mayu, and 5 were emails for the class rep. She paid no attention to her friend's messages. She read the first 5 from her sister.

* * *

**-Messages from Hinoe-**

2:38 PM

**Hinoe**: Hey Ayumi, Mom and dad are back, just letting you know.

4:56 PM

**Hinoe**: Where are you? Mom and dad are starting to get worried are you ok?

8:57 PM

**Hinoe**: Mom forced me to use my psychic powers. I told her that you were in trouble...

**Hinoe:** Mom is away, please tell me Ayumi, we are still worried.

11:21PM

**Hinoe:** Sis... Take care... Hope you recover soon!~

**-End of Message-**

"Hinoe... It was her last day here." Ayumi mutters. She was about to cry. Yoshiki looks at her with concern.

"It's ok Shinozaki.. Where is your sister heading?"

"My older sister is going to America to visit her best friend for 3 weeks.. Along with my mom too.." She replies to Yoshiki's question.

"And I forgot to say goodbye to her..." She starts to sob.

"Hey, don't forget, we ended up here... Speaking of which, with our friends being worried, how about informing them that you are fine ok?" Ayumi remembered that she looked at Hinoe's messages first.

* * *

"Ok." With the two replying that they are fine and they will be at school tomorrow... The Nurse came in and said they were free to go. As they left the hospital, Yoshiki was wearing a cast on his left arm. While Ayumi still had her bandages on her head, but she has a wrist cast on her right hand. "Damn those doctors, my arm is feeling fine! The doctors told me that my arm was still "Damaged," but it's not!" Yoshiki rants.

"Yea.. I know, don't worry Yoshiki, you can take it off when you reach back home." She replied, calming down her boyfriend.

They walk in the middle of the night, there was a silence between the two. As they reach Ayumi's house, Yoshiki asks his girlfriend a question.

"Hey Shinozaki..-" He was interrupted by Ayumi blushing. "You can call me by my first name, but not in front of everyone else... I don't want them to know that we are starting to date."

"Well ok.. Anyways, where do you want to meet up before we head to the courthouse?" He asks "How about the café next to the Library? It's like 2 block away from the courthouse." Ayumi replies with a smile.

"Ok then! I will see you there at 7 AM! Bye-..! Whoa ooa oof!"

***bang!***

Yoshiki tripped over a rock, and then hits the light pole stand. Ayumi laughs at Yoshiki. _"Hey! Watch where you're going!"_ She teased, imitating a man's voice.

"Heh, well I will see you tomorrow!" He waved back at Ayumi, and starts walking off, into the darkness.

Ayumi giggles a bit. "Heheh... That Jerk.." She smiled. Then she heard a deep familiar voice, "Honey... Is that you?" Standing at the front porch was Ayumi's dad, Ayato.

"Dad! You came back!" She hugged him, being lifted up in the process, squealing. "Welcome back... How were your injuries..? Feeling better?" Ayato asked.

She frowned, looking at her dad's odd question. "Oh you mean these?" She reveals her head wrapped with bandages, and a cast on her wrist. "Ayumi.. There's also something I want to show you.." He locks the door and shows her the TV. The TV was playing a news report about a fire in a restaurant,_ "Take a look..."_

"Come on Haruto! We can't miss a single bit of this!" The reporter says, running up to a building that was on fire. _The building that was on fire... Ayumi and her friends were in it..._

"As we arrive here on the scene, firefighters haven't arrived yet. But some witness claim that there are people still trapped in the building and-"

***Thud!***

A loud cracking noise can be heard 2 shops away. As the camera zooms in, it reveals the same boy who helped us out. He broke the door to the building.

"Right now, somebody just broke the door to the burning building..!- wait! He's calling for someone in there!" As Ayato increases the TV volume, the student can be heard yelling,_ "Get out! Get out!"_

A girl walks out of the building safely, still coughing. She was helped out by the locals. "A girl just came out of the building! It looks to me that she is not injured, but the man is still calling for some other people trapped." The reporter told the cameraman to follow her, and she interviewed the uninjured girl.

"Excuse me miss! What happened in there?" Akiko realizes that she was live on TV, and only spoke a little. "I don't know! Some drunk people were trying to kill us!" Akiko was becoming more worried. "Wait! Look! Someone else is coming out of the building. As the camera focuses more, it reveals another girl, but with blue hair.. It was Ayumi..

_'That's... Me...'_ She muttered, still watching the TV. The 2 girls were yelling a person's name. "Kishinuma! Quickly! Get out of there!" At the last second, they see a another person jumping out and landed on the hard road pavement. The building collapsed, and people were starting to crowd around the victims.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Onii chan! Nakashima! Shinohara! Come here! Look!" Yuka cried. Seiko and Naomi came to Satoshi's house to work on a late night project. On the TV screen, a news reporter is covering up a story about the victims of the burning restaurant.

On the top right corner of the screen, they saw 3 familiar faces, listed as **"Victims."** "No way... They were the victims?!" Naomi exclaimed, crying a bit.

"They are all over the Japanese Media, there is no way those three can get off the radar." Seiko checks on her phone.

"Hey wait!" The 3 girls look at the TV with captioning on the bottom. Satoshi reads, _"The 3 victims are going to be taken to court, for a testimony and explanation for what happened. Their school has been informed, and the police are still searching for the 5 suspects. If you see them, please call the police department immediately..."_

...

Yoshiki enters his apartment, pooped out from today's incident. He locks his door, takes off the cast, and changes into his PJs. As he tumbles into his bed, he muttered to himself,_ "Tomorrow is a big day... I hope those Freak balls will be caught."_ Yoshiki looks at his alrm clock, sets it to 6:25, and falls the same time, he didn't know that someone else was in his apartment... _W__atching him..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there guys! It's LittlePi46. After finishing both this chapter and Round 1, part 1 for my second story, "Wipeout! Corpse Party Edition" I burned out all of my midnight oil. Thanks for the continued support! Here is Chapter 8! I apologize if there has been some constant swearing around the Court scene, it fits the character's personality that you will be seeing below soon...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party in any way...**

* * *

Chapter 8- Court...

"Mmgh..." Yoshiki woke to the sound of his alarm clock. As he was about to press the button, he feels that the alarm was kind of farther away than where he placed it. His hands were feeling something odd… As he was touching, it felt warm and soft. He opened one eye... And to this, he was surprised and saw someone else sleeping next to him.

"Yeeaaggh! He pulls the covers up, revealing another human being, but it was a girl, and she was wearing the Kisaragi Academy Uniform. She had few details... The girl had brown eyes, blue hair, and her hair was down.

She also woke up from the scream Yoshiki made and screams along too. His face became red and redder as he saw her.

_'OHGODOHGODOHGOD! Is that Ayumi? No thats not her! and she doesn't look like anyone I know! What if Shinozaki knows that I was sleeping with a stranger?! And who was this girl?!'_ "Hey! What are you doing here in my bed and how did you manage to enter into my apartment?!"

He takes a closer look at the girl, and then...

"S-Sorry for intruding into your apartment! You know I didn't mean to... SURPRISE!"

She rips it off and reveals herself, the girl looks different. She was wearing some formal clothing, as if somebody was going to get married. Yoshiki looks at her and realizes who this intruder was.

"A-Akiko?! What the hell are you doing here?! Isn't your dad going to be pissed if he sees you gone from home?" "Hehe... I told him that I was sleeping over at a friend's house and that I will meet up with him at the Courthouse!"

"Oh no... Don't tell me..!" She gives him a smooch on his forehead, giving the blushed blonde a redder face. "Good morning honey! You forgot to thank me yesterday!"

Then she rips her clothes.. Revealing another girl... Again. "Yeagh! Stop this! This must be a dream!" He pinches himself and realized nothing is working.

"Hahahahaha! Onii Chan! I totally caught you off guard!" It was his younger sister, Miki.

With Yoshiki's Bright lit up face staring at the younger girl, he mumbles, "You know how to take in disguises?! Ooohh Sheeeii-" he faints…

* * *

It was 7:35 and Ayumi was waiting at the Café Yoshiki asked her to meet at. She looked somewhat formal, wearing a long black dress, along with a black capotain hat. "Damn it.. Did he oversleep again?!" Ayumi curses out loud, and immediately covers her mouth, as a few people were staring at the suspicious young girl.

'Oops...' She thought, embarrassed. She sees two people running up to the café, panting as if they just ran 5 miles. Yoshiki had a black tux, with some particular cool shades. Miki on the other hand, wore a black Jacket with a short black skirt.

"Well it took you a while Kishinuma..! Hey who is that cute young girl next to you?" "Oh.. Her? Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi!~ I'm Miki! A young actress in the Panleo studio! I am 14 and a half. Say... Is this your girlfriend Akiko?" Ayumi's stomach a filled with a little bit of jealousy.

"What! Miki! You got it all wrong; this is Ayumi, my actual girlfriend." He gave a rude full stare at his sister. "Akiko was the one who helped me out!"

"Ooh! So I see a Love triangle between Ayumi and Akiko?" Miki loves to tease her older brother, especially if it was his friends. "Well anyways, its 7:48... We should get going..." Yoshiki offers his hand to Ayumi, who was taking her last sip of coffee. "Ok, but why is Miki tagging along with us?"

"She wants to see what it is like being in court, so she will be sitting with the audience.

"Ah! Well if it isn't Ms. Shinozaki and Mr. Kishinuma..!" He looks at the familiar young girl." They bowed, and Yoshiki offered to take Ayumi's Capotain off. "Well if it isn't you Ms. Kishinuma! So glad you can be part of the audience!"

The head jury whispers to both Ayumi and Yoshiki, "By the way... Your other friends are also here.." He lead them into the large courtroom. With people seeing the victims in person, some gasped, while others had a few smiles. Ayumi sees Naomi, Seiko, Morishige, Mayu and Satoshi, sitting at the front row, waving at them, along with 3 other classmates.

* * *

They were stunned to see such Victorian style clothing Ayumi had, while Yoshiki was wearing a standard Tuxedo, nobody cared. Miki sits next to Mayu and greets her. The case starts...

"Ayumi Shinozaki, please step forward to the microphone." The judge asks the blue haired girl, sitting on the wooden chair. "What did you see before the crime was committed?" "Well, I saw 5 people, who looked intoxicated... They were mostly interested in ladies sir." "So can you please describe to us what happened next?" She stumbled, not knowing what to say next. The actual reason was that she forgot everything after they got up to leave.

'Why couldn't the Japanese Police do this instead where it was more private and secure.' Yoshiki looks with curiosity, at the defendant side, seeing 2 Lawyers, patiently hearing Ayumi's Testimony. Ayumi quickly glances at Yoshiki, quietly communicating, 'I don't remember what happened.. can you please help me?' He nodded, so nobody would get suspicious. "I- I can't... May I ask Mr. Kishinuma to speak for me..?" The judge gave an odd stare at the headmaster, and gave a nod back. "Very well, Yoshiki Kishinuma, please step up next to the microphone."

"Y-Yes sir.." He was somewhat worried that he might get arrested. "So.. What happened exactly afterwards.." "One of the 'gangsters' was holding a broken bottl-" before Yoshiki could finish his sentence, the Lawyer sitting to the far left spoke something that People were irritated of hearing.

* * *

"That's Bullshit!" The defendant lawyer screamed. "My son would never do such a thing like that!"

"Clam down Mr. Owaki, I will threaten you and your family to leave this country if you don't shut your political mouth for once!" The judge rants, then gains back control. "My.. Apologies... It's that my behavior has been setting off today.." The lawyer still looks at the Judge, with hatred and anger in his eyes.

"Anyways... He was holding a half broken bottle.. He throws it at the close by overhanging lamp... And it ignited a huge flame. He walked back, saying to his friends..."

***flashback***

As the Man throws the bottle at the lamp, it ignites and explodes. "Yo! Hurry up and let's get the hell out of here before the cops show up!" "Yea! And let my dad handle all of this to the judge!" They laugh, disappearing from sight as they walked off to the back door. ' I won't let this happen… They can't get away with this…' he thought.

***flashback ends***

"W-What?! Mister! I don't believe a single word you are saying!" He looked at the man with the tuxedo and threatens him, "I will come over there and rip your fucking head off and..!"

Before he could finish his sentence, 2 buffed and armed guards took the ranting lawyer out of the court, and threw him down the 30 stair flight of the entrance.

"Mr. Owaki's son and his 4 drunk friends will be charged for, "Attempted murder." Case closed.

Everyone got up from their seats and headed towards the exit. "Phew! You guys are lucky!" Satoshi sighs and felt happy for his friends to be alive.

* * *

"Hey! You're Akiko right?" Miki asks a girl with a brown buttoned Jacket, with Brown eyes and long, black hair.. "Yes I am!" she replied, smiling at Yoshiki's younger sister. "Hey! I heard that you Like Onii-Chan right? Well looks like it is going to be a love triangle!~" "Akiko blushes, and told Miki that she had no affections towards Yoshiki.. Or Did she…

"Oh! Speaking of which... What about the Valentines Party?" Mayu asks the class rep who wasn't in her uniform unlike the other 8 Students. "Mayu.. they just did a testimony, give her some time to cool off." Morishige starts to rub Mayu's back, as if she had aches and painful knots. "T-Thanks Shige!" Mayu blushes. "Mayu! Don't worry! We will think of something! Like Red Bean Soup! Remember how you would always suggest that for the culture festival?" One of her classmates smiled.

"And we should serve chilled Green Tea! Like what Kishinuma would always want to do!" The second classmate replies. Winking towards Yoshiki. "Oh! And also do something romantic! Like Message Valentines?" The third classmate offers.

"That sounds like the best deal! I can dress up as a sexy lady, show off to the boys and-" Seiko glows with happiness in her eyes. "Ooh! I see Seiko... Are you trying to hook up with a boy..?" Naomi teases her best friend.

As Seiko was embarrassed by Naomi's words, Morishige remembered Seiko's awful message.. "Oh yea! Thanks for reminding me Nakashima!" "Shinohara! In the meantime... I will also make you wear this Dunce hat for 3 days!" Morishige stickers and attaches the heavy hat on Seiko's light, soft head. "Nooo..! I don't want to look like a retard in front of everyone!" She demanded Morishige to take off the hat. It was no use anyways.

As Seiko was pinned to the ground by the 3 classmates, Morishige puts on the Dunce Hat, and everyone looked at Seiko. In fact, She DOES look like someone who acted immature. Seiko cried, hoping that it was just a dream.

* * *

**Aww poor Seiko! :( she deserves it though.. You guys should also check out my other story I made so far! I am interested to continue with this chapter until everyone gets tired of it XD (jk, maybe when I reach Chapter 40 or later..) With 2 weeks left to prepare for the final year at High School.. I think I can still both finish and write this story when I have available time. Wish me luck guys! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize ahead of time that this chapter had issues so I re uploaded this.. I didn't have any good thoughts for this chapter here. Wow, 16 followers, and 8 favorites in 3 days! I must say, I'm impressed to see fans of this story! You guys are awesome! (Especially to those who are currently reading too that I don't know.) :). With that being said... Let's start chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party in any way.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Love Sickness

"Satoshi.. I don't feel so- Blech!" It was Wednesday Afternoon at Kisaragi Academy. It was one of those days where the sickness season starts.

"Yeaagh! Spray it at your rival! But not on me!" Satoshi eeked at the terrible, disgusting sight. Satoshi knew he had to get her to the Infirmary, but no one would offer helping. Satoshi spots his science teacher, Mr. Takehide.

"Mr. Takehide! Can you help me bring Nakashima to the infirmary?"

"What seems to be the matter Nakashima..?"

"I-I feel like pu- Blech!" She released more contents from her mouth.

"Come on Satoshi, I will carry her, while you have everyone moving out of the way." Satoshi nodded, and cleared a path for Mr. Takehide, who was carrying the small brunette, leaving a trail of puke.

As they reached the infirmary, Satoshi thanked the science teacher, whispering to the nurse of a possible flu.

'Mochida, here, I think you might need this." The nurse tosses Satoshi a brand new T-shirt uniform.

"Thanks!" he quickly heads into the bathroom and changes T-shirts.

"Nakashima.. Are you sure you feeling better now?" The nurse looks at Naomi, who was feeling sick.

"A little. Yea…" She looks down at her stomach and rubs it. "I think.. I have the stomach flu.."

* * *

**A few days later...**

"Shige-nii, how are you feeling?" Mayu asks the blue haired boy, who was sitting on the bench.

"M-Mayu..! You are still in your clothing when Shinozaki and Kishinuma went to court. Why not change into your uniform? I will be waiting here." Morishige was right, Mayu was still wearing her outfit from earlier in the morning. she rushed to the bathroom and came back in her school uniform.

"Back!~" Mayu came out skipping in her usual uniform.

"Wow, you are fast at changing… Hey! Let's go and grab lunch in the cafeteria." Morishige offers.

"Sure! Why not? I'm getting hungry!" They both walk to the hallway, holding each other's hand.

...

"Heheh! Now there's the final touch!" Ayumi grabs for her phone a snaps a picture of Yoshiki.. In a… Wedding dress?!

"He looks cute in that outfit! Let me take a picture!" Akiko pulls out her Nokia phone and takes a picture too.

"Umm.. Ok, can I please get out of this ridiculous dress now?" He yells at the two giggling girls.

"How about you do it on your own?" Akiko loves to tease at Yoshiki, as long as Ayumi was with her.

"Ugh… Do I-" Then, the door swings open, standing there were 5 fangirls of Yoshiki?

**(A/N: If you read Round 1, Part 2 on my other story I created, these are the same fangirls.)**

"EEEEEK! It's Yoshiki in a wedding dress!" fangirls scream.

"Let's pull him down and play!" another squealed.

As they tackle him to the ground, Ayumi and Akiko felt a little bit of jealousy in their stomachs. The girls started asking random stupid questions for Yoshiki...

"Can I see your muscles Yoshiki?"

"May Iook at your underwear?"

"Can you kiss me?"

"May I lick your slippers?"

"Will you date me?"

Yoshiki felt a lot of irritation in his brain.

"Shut up and give me some quiet time!" He yelled.

"Oooh! WE love your attitude Yoshiki!" They squealed, tackling him again. This time, they lifted up his wedding gown, seeing his bright Blue…

* * *

**Flashback to Wednesday...**

"So Naomi, you will be staying home?" he groaned, seeing his girlfriend enter a small Sedan car.

"Don't worry Mochida! It's just going to be a few days.. Also, can you please pick up the homework for me when you leave school?"

"Yea sure! I'm fine with that!"

"Ok thanks! Bye!" As Naomi rolls up the window, the grey Sedan sped off.

(**A/N: To clear some confusion, 3 days passed and it was Friday.)**

* * *

**Back to earlier's incident with Yoshiki and the fangirls…**

The fangirls's emotions quickly changed.. What they thought it was,_ really wasn't_. Even his 2 best friends were shocked. He was wearing a bright blue shorts.

"What in the Nature is that sound?!" The man sees 5 girls crowding over a boy in a wedding gown. Along in the background were 2 girls standing there, with nothing to say. "Get up you perverted girls, Shoo! Shoo! I do not want to see you nearing my friend again!" He closes the door and Yoshiki went over to thank the man.

"Hey.. Thanks what you were doing back there.." he shakes the man's hand.

"Don't mention it brother." He chuckles, then takes off his shades.

Ayumi saw.. (again..) started to faint, with Akiko catching her, with pink cheeks and blushes a little. Then a thought appeared in her mind. _'She is just a friend of mine.. Why am I feeling so.. generous.. and warm..?'_

"Shinozaki..!" Ayumi heard the echoes of her boyfriend, and another voice started to echo. "Class rep! Class rep! are you ok..?" She didn't hear anything else and fell into a slumber…

Inside her dream, she was in America with her mother._ 'Why am I here..? Was I in Japan?!'_ Ayumi looks around, and then realizes the different surroundings. _'Hinoe is contacting me…'_ She wanted to pinch herself to wake up, but it was no use, she couldn't move nor do anything. Instead, she was spectating.

"Ayumi…" her sister's words echoed in head. She communicates back with the only phrase, **"Praise.."**

She awakens to see that Yoshiki, Akiko, and the man were staring at her, confused. "Mnghh.. What.. Happened..?"

"You were out cold for 10 minutes.." the man said with a concerned look. As she turns to see who was holding her, she glows pink cheeks and she starts to be surprised.

"A-Akiko..? and K- Kishinuma..?" She realizes that both were holding her, and Ayumi darts out of the classroom, yelling, "I DID NOT SEE THAT! I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T!" The yelling gave the 3 a dumbfounded look.

* * *

**Poor Ayumi.. After seeing her 2 best friends holding her like that, she must have been thinking about something.. Hopefully Naomi feels better and continues her relationship with Satoshi.. If you like this story a lot and you are dying for the other chapters, why not share it to some friends or family? It would show some contribution (it's Optional, not required.) ('_' ;)/ Well, this concludes today's Story! See you guys tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! If some of you guys don't know.. I booted up another chapter! But it contains Spoilers from Blood Drive, so if you dare to learn on what happens in the game.. Go check that out. it's called "The Future Holds." (I regret posting a picture from Blood Drive for the cover on that story..!) Oh well, it was already done.. Here's Chapter 10. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Stalker

"Hey Mochida! Do you know where Naomi is? I already miss her cutie butt.." Seiko comes up to Satoshi who was grabbing his backpack for class 2-9.

"No I haven't lately, I think she still might be sick." Satoshi just wanted peace and quiet but his classmates always come up to him and ask questions. Moments later, they heard a girl screaming, running from classroom 2-6.

"I DID NOT SEE THAT! I SERIOUSLY DIDN'T!" Everyone turns to see who was running down the hallway. Whoever that was can run pretty fast. Mayu, Morishige, Yoshiki, and Akiko were also running after the girl.

"Shinozaki! Wait..!" Yoshiki yells at the top of his lungs to catch Ayumi's attention. Too late, she ran across the street, and went around the corner.

"I guess it's my fault. I shouldn't interfere with her again.." The man walks up and sighs.

"Well if you do eventually find her, tell her this.." He handed a slip note to Mayu, since she knows where Ayumi lives. Besides, they are close friends.

"Why? Why does that stalker follow me?!"

Ayumi wanted to go home, but she was crying and wiping off her tears in the outdoor supermarket. An old lady from of the market stalls tries to confront the crying teenager.

"My my dear.. what's wrong..?" she strokes her back in effort to calm Ayumi down. No reply from Ayumi still..

"Here, why not you sit down and have some tea?" she offered a small round clay cup with green tea.

"T-Thanks ma'am.." She sat down, drinking sip by sip.

"What's your name? I think I have seen you a few times strolling around here! Oh excuse me for a second." The lady saw a customer and went to help him. Ayumi knew she can't stop hiding, but returning back to school is a bad idea since the "Stalker," is still hanging around there. "Probably the school contacted my parent's about my run off.. Or my friends are now trying to search for me..! Aha! My phone!" The first person she tried dialing was Yoshiki since he keeps his phone with him.

* * *

***buzz* *buzz*** 'who is that calling me in the middle of the day..? I normally don't get calls or texts from anyone..'

It was Ayumi calling him.

"Hey guys.. I will be right back, I need to use the restroom." Yoshiki darts away quickly so he can pick up the phone before it hangs up to voicemail. He finds the bathroom vacant and locks the large door behind him.

"Oi Shinozaki! Where are you? The school was about to send out a call to the police to find you! Everyone was worried about you here at school!"

"I'm sorry Kishinuma.. I have to stay low and away from the school for a few days… Away from your friend.. He is a stalker…" Yoshiki gasps and rethinks about his friend.

'How..? I thought I trusted him!'

**(Ayumi's flashback…)**

"Sister.. I want to let you know something.. You know my best friend Minji right?"

"Oh! The one with Hazelnut hair and how she is friendly?" Ayumi smiles at her sister who was about to tell a story.

"Well.. She is moving away… Out of country… Her new husband lives in America, which made her decide if she wanted to live here or move. There was also another reason why want's to live in America." Hinoe noted that her best friend is suspicious about a tall man stalking her. " Ayumi, the world isn't a safe place, even here in Japan. There have been crimes committed, and people dying.."

"I know sis! Even our History teacher told us! But who was this stalker..?" Hinoe was quiet and told Ayumi she didn't want to talk about it. Her younger sister nodded and went downstairs to fetch a snack.

***Flashback ends***

"Well anyways, can I meet up with you at your apartment?" She went back to her phone and asks Yoshiki.

"Umm.. Sure! Make sure you aren't followed, I would hate to see this stalker at my house." "Ok! I will see you soon!" Ayumi hangs up her phone.

* * *

***After school***

"Hey Yoshiki! Can I come over to your apartment today? Maybe you know.. Set up a surprise valentines party for Naomi for when she comes back?" Satoshi walks up to his friend, chatting until they came up to his apartment.

'Crap..! I forgot.. I made a promise to Shinozaki that she can come over..' He quickly rethinks about the current situation.

'Maybe I can have Satoshi stay downstairs while I fetch Ayumi up the window, sounds like a plan!' "Come in." he allows Satoshi to walk in first, with Yoshiki locking behind the door.

"Hey.. Can I use the restroom Yoshi?" "Sure! Don't clog it bro."

"I don't normally poop in my friend's toilet.." Satoshi quickly darts to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Great! Now's my chance!" Yoshiki opens up the window in his room, allowing Ayumi to enter into the window. He grabs onto her hand and pulls the light figure up.

"Hey Shinozaki.. Mochida is currently in the bathroom.. Can you chill in the room until he leaves?" Yoshiki was hoping for a yes. He was correct.

"Ehh.. Ok! I will be on my phone in the meantime.. Can I lay on your bed? Im kind of pooped out."

"Make yourself confortable, but don't create too much noise ok?" He asks Ayumi with the cheesy phrase.

"I know! He is probably leaving the bathroom.. I can wait!" Ayumi turns a bit pink and thanked Yoshiki for he staying in his apartment.

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

"Shige-nii?"

"Ah..! Mayu, I thought you were at Drama club!" Morishige grabs his script and locks up his locker.

"So.. Lead the way!" Morishige links up with Mayu. Arms in arms. Mayu loves this romantic moment, as if they were going to get married.

"Ah Shige..! Imagine us as married together, with 3 children..! Oh my! Sorry Shige! Looks like my thoughts got to me about you!"

"Heheh, no worries Mayu. But like I mentioned.." He smiles, flirting more with his fiancé.

Meanwhile at Naomi's hosue…

"Looks like the homework is easy..! I better start it now." Naomi grabs a piece of paper and starts to do Math.

***buzz***

"..? Seiko..?" She looks at the message.

Seiko: Naomi..! I already miss your huge chests! Hope you are feeling better! How about- we make out when you feel perfectly fine.. Ok?

"Hmm.. This is a hard choice…" Naomi sighs and goes back to her homework.. "but which of those two do I like the most? And will I be together with them forever..? Or will they fade away..

**To Be Continued in chapter 11…**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize if I hadn't focused on Satoshi and Naomi a lot this chapter will be mostly about the two. I was busy trying to finish off round 2. But I think that would come out tonight or tomorrow morning.. The Future Holds will also get an update soon, so watch out for both of those stories! Well here's Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party.**

Chapter 11- Invitation

*buzz*

"..! Oh it's Naomi! I also forgot to give her todays homework.. Yoshi.. Can we continue this conversation later?" Satoshi gets up, thanked Yoshiki for the tea and left. It was 4 days later after Naomi had the stomach flu.

" Maybe I can plan it out for him… All right! You can come out now!" As Yoshiki comes up to his bedroom, he saw something to his surprise….

Meanwhile…

"All right.. Here goes nothing.." Satoshi rings the doorbell to Naomi's home.

"Oh hi Mochida! Naomi has been expecting you!" Naomi's mother greeted Satoshi at the front porch.

"Umm.. here's the homewo-" Before Satoshi can pull out Naomi's homework, the mother offered him to come in.

"I think you should give it to her, she feels better now." Her mother smiled, allowing the young gentlemen to go up to Naomi's room. When he opens the door, he saw her room, not messy, but clean. He saw Naomi next to her desk, drawing a picture of a friend..

"Hey that looks-" Naomi screams in terror and turns her spinning chair around, and slaps Satoshi right in the cheeks.

"Youch! It's me Sato-" Without warning, she gets up, and pushes Satoshi onto her bed, with Naomi doing a belly flop, landing on top of Satoshi.

*boing!*

"Na- Naomi! What on earth are you doing?!" Satoshi tries to fight back, but it was no use, he couldn't even beat a girl ONCE, except for Yuka when she used to go out on a date.

"Hehe! Surprise!" She laughed at Satoshi's feared reaction. "And you scream worse than Koji!"

"What! Koji screams like a-"

She gives her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. Wanting to be pleasured, he kisses back. With a surprise, the two just wanted to make out, but that would risk getting Naomi either pregnant, or grounded by her mother, along with Satoshi's parents. The two decided that can be done in the future, where they don't have to live in their parent's homes. They gasped for air, and Naomi smiled, collapsed next to Satoshi.

"I wish we can do this again and again and again…" She looks at the red Satoshi and asks him,

"Ok. Where's the homework?" her mood changes to seriousness and Satoshi pointed to his grey messenger bag that is lying next to her chair.

"hehe, thanks!" She starts looking through his bag until she came across a file called, "Surprise Party."

'...? What's this..?' Next thing she knew, Satoshi was next to her, yelling, "Hey! You aren't allowed to look in that folder!" She yelps and he tries to grab it, but with one hand on the folder.. While the other one was…

"Yeaagh! Pervert! Are you desperate to touch it?!" Naomi screams with embarrassment and Satoshi tried to apologize.

"Naomi..! It's I misunderstanding! I did not inte-"She hits Satoshi with a pillow, which made him to fall back.

He rubs his head with pain itching. He gives her the folder for her homework. She skims through, looking at the contents.

"I can finish this later! It looks easy." Naomi kind of regretted saying that, with Satoshi pointing out that she has to do explanation and so on.

"Aww.. I hate math…" she mumbled and decided to start working on the worksheet.

"Hey, I guess I should get going now." Satoshi picks up his messenger bag, placed the "Surprise Party" folder back into his bag. As he was about to open the door, he heard Naomi saying, "Wait!"

He turns around, seeing her up close. "W-what is it..?"

She tippy toes, matching his height, as kisses him on the cheek.

"See you soon at school in 2 days!" "Ah! Okies!"

Naomi closes the door behind Satoshi and sighed, "That's going to be my date.."

Back at Yoshiki's Apartment…

"Shinozaki-!" To Yoshiki's surprise, she was sleeping on his bed. She was in fact, tired after helping out with the lady in the market.

"zzz..? Well that was quick.." she rubbed her eyes after taking a cat nap.

"So where were you hiding out..?" Yoshiki asked with concern.

"I was…" She took a deep breath, and said, "I was also concerned with you when I darted off.. I ran and ran.. But I ended up at the Night market. You know.."

"Oh.. Well you can take a nap if you are still tired…" He offered, and Ayumi went back to sleep.

"I guess I should sleep too.." He lays down on the couch, and starts to sleep peacefully…

* * *

**Another short story.. T.T what happened to all of those bright ideas I had..? :( Well this sounds embarrassing for me to say, but please re-read Chapter 9. Not much changed but I revised some scenes. It would make sense since I realized the story plot said it was still on Wednesday XD This will end todays chapter. See you in Wipeout! and The Future Holds! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I guess I will look around SatoshixNaomi from now a lot, since you guys wanted them together by high demand! (I don't mind, but I just try to keep you guys happy.) I have also noticed a slight downfall to the story, I'm not sad or anything, but I'm just curious to know if you guys are still around :). But I decided to end this on chapter 16, which will be the official Finale of this story. I'm also more focused and interested on working with the other 2 stories I have in stock. Well here is Chapter 12! **

**Notice: I'm terribly sorry if the chapter is starting to get shorter, I am coming closer to the end, and I don't have bright ideas, which is also the other reason why I'm stopping.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Absence

"To start this off.. I don't really know what to say.." Naomi chats with her Best friend, Seiko who was walking alongside with Naomi to school.

"So.. You do love him eh? Well good for you! I like this strong and buffed boy!" Seiko shows her a picture of the buffed man.

"His name was Kayo, I met him 3 days ago when you were sick."

"Oh yea! Has there been any plans for the Valentines party? It is tomorrow you know.." Naomi looks at Seiko, who was texting Morishige.

"Why are texting to him?" She wondered why her best friend was texting to their friend since they would meet up at school.

"Oh! Last minute questions, he is still at home, getting dressed." Seiko then puts her arm around Naomi's shoulder.

"So.. How's it going?~"

* * *

Ayumi wakes up half asleep. She felt today was an important day.. '_School!' _she thought.

She notices she was on Yoshiki's bed, but the blonde boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Kishinuma..?"

**Meanwhile..**

Satoshi walks to school alone. Yuka just left with her best friend, Satsuki.

"I wonder how everyone is doing.. Ah! Shinohara and Naomi are right there at the gate!" Satoshi runs up to the gate, greeting the 2 best friends who were waiting patiently.

As time passes by, Mayu and Morishige arrived. With Ayumi and Yoshiki's absence they decided to go in the school.

"Come on! We will be late!" Ayumi exclaims, looking at the clock.

"Luckily my apartment is close to Kisaragi. Lets go!" Yoshiki grabs his messenger bag, and runs with Ayumi.

3 minutes until the bells ring. As they arrived, some people saw 2 running students as if they were competing to reach the gate.

"Hey.. is that.. The class rep.." "Shinozaki is back..? I wonder what happened to her.." Rumors started spreading about Ayumi's return. As Ayumi was fetching for her knapsack, the principal came by, wanting to talk with Ayumi.

'Shinozaki.. Will you come with me to the office..?" Ayumi shuttered, afraid that her report card will have her stamped, leaving class without permission or a slip.

"Everyone here was scared about where you went.. Can you tell me why you left school at an early time?"

"I-I'm sorry. I started to lose control over my body.. And wanted to leave.. Which I did..' Ayumi starts to cry with her head down.

"It's ok, was there a reason why you did that?" The principal looks at her, seeing worriedness in her eyes.

"How about you go to class. We can continue the conversation later. Oh! give this to your teachers!" He gives Ayumi 6 slips about her absence.

"Carry on." He smiled.

Naomi saw Ayumi entering in the classroom and gives the Math teacher a note. She sat down next to her.

"Class rep.. Is everything fine?" She wondered about Ayumi's absence.

"Yea.. I overreacted.." She looks around her surroundings, hoping nobody would start giving her stares.

"Satoshi asked me about the Valentines Party.. So we wrote it all down and decided who was going to bring what." Naomi gave her a pink sheet of paper with notes.

"Wow! You guys pulled it off without me!" Ayumi to that point, was surprised.

"Yep! Oh! We need to focus on math now." Naomi takes out a notebook and started doing problems.

As it rolls down to the last class, Ayumi walks in class 2-9, seeing that all of her friends waved at her, she smiled and waved back.

"Ah Shinozaki! You're back! You didn't get hurt or anything right?" Ms. Yui was always concerned about her students.

"No! I'm still fine and good!" Ayumi smiled back, taking her seat.

_'Nobody has been asking me about my absence except for my friends and the teacher, which is good.'_ She thought, and went to her homework folder.

* * *

**This is going to end this chapter today! Like I mentioned, I'm not desperate for more follows and favs, it's happy for me to write stories for you guys! :) But with the chapters now wrapping up, this will be my first completed Story. Tell me what you think :) If so, some reviews are nice to hear from! :D. Cya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**It's another one of those days where I tried to make this story funny... But it's not turning out great.. :'(. Well here's chapter 13, the third to last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party nor Godzilla**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Fish on a Hook**

"Alright! I'm going to pay for ice cream! Who would like some?" Yoshiki asked, waving his money in the air.

"Sure! Mint Flavor?" Satoshi nods in agreement.

"How about Rainbow sherbet?" Naomi asked, clutching onto Satoshi's arm.

"Hmm.. How about you Suzumoto? Morishige?" Yoshiki offered one more time before going in.

"We will share a banana split, any flavor is fine." Morishige sat down with Mayu, Next to the two were Satoshi and Naomi.

"Pinocchio in a cone!" Seiko yelled at Yoshiki. (She meant Pistachio.)

"Hey! What about me?" Ayumi teased, since she wasn't asked.

"You will see.." Yoshiki goes inside the ice cream shop, leaving the 6 Friends grabbing a chair.

"So..?" Satoshi nudges Morishige, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh! Mochida Look! It's Godzilla!" He points out to the sky. Satoshi screams like a girl and _looks_ to see if there was Godzilla. Instead, he saw a kite resembling the large monster. When he turned back, he saw...

"Mochida! You idiot!" Seiko slaps Satoshi painfully hard on the cheeks.

"Oww! Wahhhh!" Satoshi hides his face in Naomi's chest crying as if he was a toddler who was bullied.

"Satoshi..!" Naomi squealed, trying to get Satoshi to stop hiding his face.

"Mochida! Quit it!" She sticks a pin needle in Satoshi's butt, causing him to scream in pain, and run around as if he has ants in his pants.

"Yooowch! Shinohara!" He pulls out the needle and sticks it in Seiko's butt, causing her to yelp in pain too.

"My beautiful, large ass! It hurts!" Seiko runs around until she throws it in a random direction. But in the end, they heard a painful screech. It was Yoshiki, with a pin needle stuck on the top of his nose. "I'm gonna find you whoever threw that needle!" He looks at the 6 with an 'ouch' look. "Let me guess... Shinohara!"

"Damn it! how did you know?!" She gave him a 'really' look.

"Who would bring a fucking Toaster Taser to school when it's banned?!"

**2 months ago... **

"Oi Nakashima! What are you doing?" Yoshiki was grabbing his messenger bag from the locker when he saw Naomi pulling down a suspicious Toaster Seiko brought.

-Zzzt-

"Ya-wow-ball-jigg-Shin-ara!" Yoshiki looks at Seiko with his hair sticking up.

". . . Shinohara..."

* * *

"Heheh... Besides! It was funny to watch you scream the word, "BALLZ!" Seiko starts laughing.

"Well thank you for your compliment Adolf Titler. Here is your Cup of Ballsac." Everyone laughs at Yoshiki's terrible, funny (somewhat offending) comeback he made.

"And here is your Banana split Fiancé's." Mayu and Morishige's faces turned pink to red.

"And the Half n' Half of Rainbow and and Mint Mr. and Mrs. Mochida..! Oi! Satoshi! Stop crying like a pussy in front of everyone!" Yoshiki punches Satoshi's arms, and he shows the 2 their ice creams.

"Heheh.. Thanks Kishinuma! Is there a spoon so I feed baby Mochida?" Naomi teases the embarrassed Satoshi, while he has his head on her lap, as if sleepy.

"Wah!" He imitates.

"And for you Miss Shinozaki.." He gave her something She didn't expect to see. Ayumi starts glowing pink.

"H-How did you know?!" She looks at him, anxious to know.

"Well I have a friend who is close to you.. ya' know right?"

"Well anyways.. I can bring the cups tomorrow, Morishige can bring the cupcakes, Mayu will have the soda, Naomi will carry the Chips, Mochida can carry the spoons while Yoshiki delivers the plates. Deal?" Ayumi asks everyone.

"Yeah!" They replied, happily.

* * *

**It looks like they have a good plan set up. But what about Satoshi's Official Proposal? Will he manage to do it in the party? Find out in Chapter 15! (Chapter 14 is mostly Ayushiki) then Chapter 15 will show mostly Sataomi (I think that's how people say it or is it the other way around?) What is your favorite shipping's? Leave your replies (or PM) in the review section! Who knows! Chapter 16 (the finale) might contain your favorites shipping! See you guys later!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.. 2 more left guys! T.T let's start it off!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Knight-Kun to the rescue**

"Damn it! No more rice..." Yoshiki searches for some food in his cabinet.

"Looks like shopping time.. What else do I need to get.?" He looks through his refrigerator, freezer, and his second cabinet.

As he walks towards the supermarket close by, Ayumi went to buy cups for the party tomorrow. As she looks down the isle, Ayumi decides to buy some milk. When she tried to grab if from the high shelf, the milk falls out. As she braces to catch it, someone taller helped her out.

"T-Thanks!" the man nodded and went to grab some cartons of milk.

"Phew! That was close.." She sighed, and went to the frozen section to buy some breakfast for tomorrow. At the front door, she notices a blonde boy in a Blue shirt, he was wearing somewhat tight and skinny jeans. It was Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma!" She waved at her friend who was getting a large sack of rice.

"Ah..! Shinozaki! What are you doing here?" He asks, trying to grip onto the heavy bag.

"Oh! Getting the cups and some milk. Do you need help?" Ayumi offered her hand to help out Yoshiki. "Nah it's ok! let me hold it correctly."

_'I would imagine something this romantic if he held me like that in his arms._' She starts drooling a bit and her eyes start to drowse away. The only thing that prevented her was Yoshiki, who was looking concerned at Ayumi.

"Oi Shinozaki, are you ok?" As she opens up her eyes, Yoshiki was holding her awkwardly, as if they just gotten married. Ayumi starts getting closer to Yoshiki, inch by inch.

Then the blue haired girl realizes what's going on, and pushes the 'knight' off to the side.

"S-Sorry! But I have to get back home soon!" She starts turning a bit red, as some people were looking at the 2.

As soon as she ran for the cashier, she slips on what it believes to be spilled soda and was about to hit the ground head first. Ayumi shuts her eyes, hoping it was a dream. But she felt something softer than the ground, as if she was being carried.

"Shinozaki! Watch where you are going!" She looks at her savior. It was Kishinuma again.

'H-how did you get here fast?!" She looked at him, giving a dumbfounded look. "Oi! You do know that I have track right? That's how I caught up." he smiled and gave Ayumi a deep kiss.

The people around them cooed and awed the couple.

Ayumi blushes and giggles a little.

"Thank you.. My knight-Kun!" Yoshiki's face turned from awed to embarrassed. "You do know.. This is not the perfect time.. right? But anyways, I should get going.. See you tomorrow Ayumi!.." He strolls out with the large bag of rice.

_'That Knight.. he can act both as a one and a delinquent._' she smiled, and went home with her goods.

**Meanwhile..**

"So Naomi.. I know we have been together for almost a few months now. But there is.. something.. I.. have to say.." Satoshi was scratching his head with worriedness.

"Will.. You.. Be my fiancé..?" He smiles and looks at the girl standing in front of him.

"Ehh.. No." Seiko replied, giving a _'that's all you got?'_ look.

"Ok! that's not helping Shinohara! But seriously, what do I need to improve?" He asks her.

"Well.. For the record, you act like Pimpler. Second of all, you got to say something like this!~" Seiko hands Satoshi a pink love card. As he flips through, the few words scribbled were, "I Love your cute Ass! Let's date!" "Let's go all the way together!" or, "I admit it, I like your huge melons. They make me want to squeeze em!"

"Shinohara! There's no way in hell I'm saying that!" Satoshi gets super worked up and shakes the girl wildly.

"EEEeek!" She laughs.

"Ok! Here!" Seiko goes to her knapsack and pulls out a well written note.

_"Hi there sexy one! You see, I love to look under your skirt and fidget to touch your ass! But your Huge bong bongs look better! Say! Let's go out on a date, make out, have babies and get married? From your lovely, Satoshi." _He starts getting super mad and flips a table. Seiko puts the flipped table back up and sits on the couch. Satoshi charges at Seiko, who sees him close up the last second.

"Oh yeah! Come on Satoshi! Lets get it going!" She taunts her friend more.

"Shinohara! I swear! Keep this up, I will tell Kayo how much you are a lesbian!"

Seiko then turns from a teasing girl to a worried one.

"No! I'm sorry Satoshi! I didn't mean it! I admit it! Your proposal was better than mine! Nothing is bad about it!" She starts crying. Seiko never did this in front of her friends as it would be embarrassing.

"Heh.. So we have a deal?" He smiles a little, giving the crying girl his handkerchief.

"Y-yea.. Oh! I gotta get back home to watch Yuu and the other mischievous boys! Good Luck Mochida!" She waves bye and disappears from sight.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Leave those replies on who is your favorite shippings! I will tally them up and figure out which one has the most (Like Sataomi has 13 votes, Moriyu has 10 vote, while Ayushiki has 21 votes) Those are examples just to let y'all know :) Well See you guys! Chapter 15 will wash up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is chapter 15. I just want to make a quick note that there is still time left! Put your tally up for which shippings in the finale! (I'm to lazy to make a poll for this! XD) So far, Satomi has been common.**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Proposal**

It was early morning on Valentines day. Seiko brings a box of chocolate for everyone in Class 2-9. As she walks, Naomi and Mayu were chatting on the way to school. Morishige came up to Seiko and starts a conversation.

"Hey Shinohara.." He was carrying both the cupcakes and surprisingly a pie. "Ooh! Oii! Is that pie for Suzumoto? Showing her how much you love her?~" she smiles at her friends, hoping it was.

"Nah, this is for you. Say, why don't you open it?" As Seiko tires to open the pie box, Morishige starts grinning and holding in his laugher.

"Ooh! Is ths lemo-"

***Splat!***

"Morishige!" She screamed in anger.

"Now my beau-tiiful face is ruined!" Morishige laughs and says, "Hey! You teased me about making out with Mayu!"

"Those two idiots.." Naomi giggles while Mayu smiles a bit.

Meanwhile.. Satoshi, Yoshiki and Ayumi walks towards Kisaragi Academy.

"So Satoshi, are you ready?" Yoshiki looks at his best friend.

"I-I might.. It's just that.." Satoshi stumbled, and looks down.

"Shinohara may give you the most perverted thoughts but your original idea was better than hers." Ayumi smiles and looks at Yoshiki.

"Really..?" The tall brown haired looked and starts to smile a little.

"Thanks.. Shinozaki.."

"Oi! There's Nakashima, Suzumoto, Morishige and-... Shinohara..?!"

The three trios looked at the one girl, covered in yellow contents.

"It's Morishige's Fault! Now I have to lick this off?!" Seikos starts to rant like crazy. Only later, Yoshiki sprays off her face using the school's hose.

"Heheh.. Find something to dry your face off now.."

As the day went by fast, Class 2-9 rolled around the corner, where the fun begins.

"Since today is somewhat a special day for you love birds, I figured there will be no sessions to learn until tomorrow!" Ms. Yui announced, making the students to get up with happiness.

A few hours passed, it was 5 PM, with the party dying down, the 8 were staying to clean up.

Satoshi looks at the note card he wrote down. Double checking, Yoshiki come up with some remaining Ginger Ale and offers the other cup to Satoshi.

"Heh, thanks." He puts the card down and cheers with his best friend.

"Now's the perfect time to do it Toshi.' Yoshiki points at the short haired girl who was looking out of the window, staring at the sunset.

"Hey Naomi.." Satoshi walks up to her.

"What's up Sato?" She smiles, looking at the boy.

"There is something I want to tell you.." Naomi knew where this was going and decides to go with the flow.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I.. Um... Do you want to..." He shivered a little, and sighs. "Go out on a date with me..?" With the word _Date_ flowing out of his mouth, a lot of thoughts flowed into her head. _'If I date him, this mean we would be locked in a relationship, get married, start a family and- But.. If I don't.. I would make his heart broken. There wouldn't be anyone like him!' _Naomi then, decided.

"Y-Yes! Of course I would!" She smiles and kisses her boyfriend. Satoshi felt happy and overjoyed, and kisses back.

"Aww.. Shige! Look!" Mayu tugs Morishige's arm to grab his attention.

"Ahh..! So he did confess already." Morishige smiles and applaud.

"Heheh.. And kiss the bride Mochida.." Yoshiki chuckles and watches the love sight.

"Aww.. he never used my advice.." Seiko gave off a sarcastic voice and crosses her arms. Not in Jealously, but happiness.

Ayumi giggles with Ms. Yui and gave asked her a question.

"Yui-Sensei?" "Ah Shinozaki, what is it?"

"Do you think... I might have a boyfriend one day..?" Ms. Yui smiled and back and offers Ayumi hints. "Well it just happens to be someone in this particular room!"

Ayumi took a few guesses, and looked at the only one boy.

"Kishinuma... The knight-kun.." She muttered, and re-looked from all of the events that happened between the two.

* * *

**One more chapter left! :( So I'm confirming right now that SatohixNaomi will 100% happen in the finale. I will also include a bittersweet ending for Ayushiki fans (If there are some reading.. XD) MayuxMorishige on the other hand, well there's no need for them. Well I should go back and start dotting down ideas before they disappear! Sayanora! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16! T.T The final of this story. So I looked back at the reviews and saw the results: 3 for Satomi, and 2 for Ayushiki. So I thought, well I can include both shippings, and combine them like ehh.. Double date or something like that. I'm sorry for no Wipeout! I'm going to try my best to finish that up while I'm away in Los Angeles.. And hopefully post it when I get back :). Here it is... the chapter finale! **

* * *

"And now..! Naomi Nakashima, will you take Satoshi Mochida to be your husba-"

"Seiko! I'll do that when you hang around Kayo!" Naomi shrieked when her best friend came up, holding up a book about marriage 101.

"Ladies Ladies... Calm down.." Yoshiki interrupts the girl fight between the 2 friends.

"Oh Kishii!~" Seiko remembers and give him a postcard.

"Please Shinohara.. Stop giving us weird nicknames. Maybe I should call you Pervert Ball, how about that?" Yoshiki smirks and looks at the postcard. He was prepared in case if Seiko wrote something weird down.

"... I'm impressed Shinohara.." The blonde brunette mutters. Seiko wrote an actual love poem without any perverted thoughts added in.

"Ha! I told you I'm not always perverted!" Seiko smiles and hops around like a bunny rabbit.

"Hey.. Kishinuma.." Ayumi walks up, fidgeting with her hands. Yoshiki saw what her actions are being performed. _'So looks like she does have affections towards me.. I knew that but **not** this close..'_

"How can I help?" He replied, anxious to know what the class rep will say.

"Eheh.. Do you.. Love me..? With all of your heart?" She smiles and blushes at the same time.

"How could I say no?" He sarcastically replies, and kisses her. With the enjoyment feeling, she kisses back.

"And Ayumi Shinozaki.. Will you take Yoshiki Kishinuma as your husband?" Seiko teases, embarrassing the 2. They didn't care and went back.

"Looks like that will be a YES!" Satoshi gossiped.

Yoshiki stops and gives the most weirdest frown he could make at Satoshi.

"heheh.. Those idiots!" Ayumi and Naomi laughed.

With time elapsing quickly, the 4 walked back home.

"So Nakashima.. What are you planning to do with Mochida in the future?" Ayumi smiles and asks her best friend a question.

"I don't know.. Maybe get married and start a family." Naomi smiles back, and giggles along.

"So Yoshi, what about your plans with Shinozaki?" Satoshi walks along with Yoshiki.

'Ehh.. Maybe go out on dates, get married, have children.. don't know!"

"Just like me Kishinuma.." Naomi interrupts the boy's conversation. "That's all I ever dream about when I have a boyfriend." The two laughed and exchanged fist bumps.

Fireworks lit up in the sky at the nearby beach.

"Hey! let's watch the fireworks before we leave!" Ayumi and Naomi tugged the boy's shirts to come along.

"The sight.." Satoshi exclaimed.

"It's Beautiful.." Ayumi gasped.

"It just feels like.. I can stay here all day!" Naomi sighs and smiles.

"I can agree on that." Yoshiki replied.

With that being said, Satoshi made the first move and held Naomi in his arms. With Yoshiki coping Satoshi, he does the same for Ayumi.

"And we can all be best friends forever.." The 4 giggled at the moment they all spoke, and continued watching the explosions. They stayed there for a long time that night and they didn't know what time it was... But a time where a new era begins...

**The End.**

* * *

**I'm gonna miss writing this story T_T. But I have a lot of others to share with you guys! :) If you want more Satomi, and also see Yuka with the couple, I have a new story up called, "Final guidance". And for more of the same characters, check out "Wipeout! Corpse Party Edition". And those who are Ayushiki fans.. I have another story being released in a few days..But that will be up when I come back on Saturday.. (Oh, I will be away from tomorrow till Saturday.) Tell me on what you think about my first story! For example: Any funny moments in the chapters.. What you liked the most etc. **

**I apologize again that Wipeout isn't going to be updated soon (I know but I procrastinated a lot!) So Saturday! I promise! :(**

**Thanks for reading and enjoying this story! And ****I will see you guys in my other stories! :D **

**-LittlePi46**


	17. Chapter 17:Pre

**Well some of you guys are wondering, is this a post update spam that isn't part of this story? Well no. This is.. A SEQUEL TO CONFESSIONS! :D Umm.. Happy? Lol the story name.. Ehh.. I honestly done have YET but you will see it later once I get the full new story posted. Here's the Prequel!**

**Chapter 16/1: 3 months later...**

It was sunny and beautiful at Kisaragi Academy. It was a few weeks left until they get out of school for summer break.

'So Yoshiki.. What are you planning to do?" Satoshi asked the brown-black haired brunette who was grabbing his messenger bag.

"I don't know.. Take Shinozaki out to Bunny Island? I know she has affections over those furry animals." Yoshiki replied, smiling.

"Ay! I hear ya! But why did you dye your hair to brownish black? Like that popular writer's hair?"

(**A/N: Let's just say... Fanfiction website existed in this fictional story.. XD)**

"Ah, A few others have been bugging me about my blonde hair, so I decided to change it back to how it used to be." Yoshiki was a bit disappointed, but he didn't care.

"Oh hey! I will win this new joke line! I bet you can't even beat me this time!" Yoshiki snickered and started the joke.

"Bring it on!" Satoshi yelled.

"Heheh.. This time.. I will dominate!"

Yoshiki began the joke.

"Hey have you heard of the farting council member? He went off like a rocket ship!" The brown-black haired laughed.

"Yoshiki! That's the worst (and disgusting) joke line I ever heard!" Satoshi crossed his arms and re creates a better version of the joke.

"Hey! Have you heard of the old farting council member? He farted so hard that he shitted his pants! And then, fly's off into space! DONE!" Satoshi grins then laughs. "You win! Next time, I will beat you!"

"Kishinuma..!" A girl yelled, running along with another person.

"Oh! Hey! Ayumi! And Naomi!" Yoshiki waved.

"Let me guess... My lovely Satoshi won again." Naomi came up, laughing and hugs her boyfriend.

"You looked better being blonde Kishi~!" Ayumi smirks.

"Hey.. I figured, brown suits me more. Oh! by the way.."

He starts tickling the shorter girl, grabbing lock of her.

"HeHe! Kis-H- Hehe! Stop!" Yoshiki doesn't stop, and this forces Ayumi with no other choice but..

* * *

**That's going to end it right there! Check by tomorrow (Or later) For the sequel story! :D Don't worry, I have a lot of other chapters to update with. It's just that with first day of school (and signing a lot of annoying papers donations etc.) I managed to just think about typing this quick for 15 minutes. Later!**


End file.
